Messaging services are very widespread in the field of telecommunications.
In particular, the multimedia message service is used to send and receive large messages containing pictures, sounds, text, or video. The multimedia messaging service is provided by a multimedia messaging server enabling the sending and receiving of multimedia messages by any device, usually called an MMS client, comprising means for communicating with the multimedia messaging server and means for composing and reading multimedia messages. This service may be deployed on a mobile network, for example a GSM, GPRS, or UMTS mobile network, or on a fixed, cable or other, network.
Many mobile and fixed operators offer their subscribers a directory service that is complementary to messaging services and usually enables users to store an address book containing multiple information on each contact (name, photo, address, telephone number, etc.).
Most operators offer their subscribers a voice messaging service. If a user subscribing to this service is not available, for example if his terminal is switched off or outside the network coverage area, if his line is busy, if incoming calls are forwarded unconditionally to the voice messaging service, or if the user declines to take the call, the caller has the option to record a voice message in a voice mailbox of the subscriber. The messaging service then notifies the user that there is a new message in his voice mailbox.
The notification of the reception of a new message may take various forms, in particular text or voice form.
If the notification is in text form, it may be given by sending an SMS message or an electronic mail message. SMS messages are received on the user's mobile or fixed telephone. Electronic mail messages may be read on a computer or a personal digital assistant (PDA) via an Internet site or on a WAP mobile terminal.
A new message in an inbox may also be notified by a telephone call or by sending a voice notification to a fixed telephone. In which case, the subscriber hears a specific tone on picking up the handset or sees on the handset a visual indication of a new message in the voice inbox. Messages that have been left may be consulted directly from the user's own telephone or indirectly from any telephone.
However, no existing notification mode includes the voice message itself in the notification sent to the addressee terminal. Existing notification means merely notify the existence of a message, but the message cannot be listened to or read. Consequently, after receiving a notification message indicating that there is a new message in his voice box, the subscriber must then call his voice messaging service to listen to the message.